Beyblade Metal Masters: Team Wild Fang
by Auryna
Summary: Auryon, a strong blader, joins team Wild Fang in a world championships. Another member on team Wild Fang could make a difference between winning and losing against Team Gan Gan Galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is my first beyblade Fanfic, though it isn't my first fanfic. If you guys like Demure and Benkei's battle with Tsubasa and Yuu, don't read this. I will probably make changes to that.**

_**OC: Auryon Mylura **_

_**Waist length wavy brown hair, blue eyes, 14, 5'04.76''**_

_**Gold feather pendant, purple tank, titan white half jacket, gold band with feather like decorations on right bicep, periwinkle grey skinny jeans, and bossanova blue combat boots.**_

"AH!" I screamed and hurtled towards the gates in Rock City, "I can't believe I missed all the other entries in to the Beyblade World Championships! Oh c'mon, please don't be too late!"

"Hello, little girl," The registration person took my name and handed me a red card, "We were just about to close when we saw you. You're lucky,"

I walked in to the stadium and took my place in a far corner. These guys looked like they wanted to chew me up.

"Welcome, to the, SAVANAH!" The president blared and continued on his speech. Blah, blah, blah, wanting to be known. Great.

"Huh," Someone next to me grunted. He was around my age, had dark forest green hair, light indigo, though more on the blue side eyes, a strange silver circle necklace, a light green trench coat, a ripped black shirt, tan pants and brown shoes, "These guys are just a bunch of yahoos,"

Soon we were separated in to groups.

"3-2-1, LET IT RIP!" My Speed Falcon strayed off to the side and ambushed others.

"You're in my way!" I looked up to see the same boy who from before. His green bey tore through the mass of others, "Move it now! Leone! King Lion Tearing Blast!"

Three tornadoes formed around Leone and lifted the others in to the air. Falcon slipped, but held its ground.

"It ends here!" The tornadoes disappeared and it started to rain beys.

"Think you're all done!" I shouted, "Think again! My Falcon is still spinning!"

"Impossible!" A blader next to me exclaimed.

"Why you… Leone!" Leone lunged for Falcon. My lips twitched in to a small smile. Leone barged towards Falcon, but when it impacted, Falcon disappeared, "Where'd it?"

"My Falcon isn't called Speed Falcon for no reason, you know," I closed my eyes, "Peregrine Falcons. Top speed, 250 miles per hour when diving. A lion could never catch a falcon!"

"But a tornado can! Leone! Lion Gale Force Wall!" Leone whipped up a tornado again.

"Falcon, Flash Destruction!"

They collided and created an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Leone and Falcon stopped.

"Due to this tie," The president announced, "The last winner will, instead, get the sub member bracelet," He waved a thin red bracelet in the air, "Winners for red: Kyoya and Auryon!"

I retrieved my bey and seized Kyoya up, "You're not from here, are you?"

"Neither are you. I'm Japanese," Kyoya informed me.

I shrugged, "Cool. I'm from America, but I'm Chinese,"

"You don't look Chinese,"

"That's 'cause I'm special!"

We walked up to the podium, and slipped the bracelets on when we heard a shout, "Go, Vulcan Horuseus!" A boy yelled. He looked around 14 years old, with tanned skin and brown hair with orange bangs that are complimented by matching extensions, dim green eyes decorated with orange face paint underneath, a long green shirt with a yellow stripe on the chest, a black and yellow coat and tan pants, underneath the collar of his jacket he had a tanned colored scarf, black and yellow gloves with bandage-like wrap halfway up his arms, having the same wrap on his lower legs and black and yellow shoes, and a red scarf around his waist that was covered partially by a brown belt with a gold buckle.

His bey flipped the others until they all stopped spinning.

"Blue group, winner, NILE! Yellow group, the winner can only claim the sub member spot,"

Nile strode on to the podium and grabbed the last bracelet. His eyes darted from me to Kyoya. I tucked back a stray lock of hair.

"You're Egyptian…right?" I popped a question out of thin air. I mean, Nile, and the Nile River. You know, makes sense.

Nile just turned his head to the side and watched the final battle. My eyes flickered to it too, and saw a huge, fat, person knock everyone's beys down.

"Winner for yellow, MARCUS!"

"Eww," I grimaced, "Did it have to be him? He just got lucky,"

"The real battle starts now," The president declared, taking us all by surprise, "Now, we shall commence to the final 24 hour battle. This will weed out all the members that got lucky,"

"24 hours!" Marcus started to panic, "I worked hard getting this bracelet, and I'm not gonna give it away so easily! Out of my way!"

"I now declare the final battle, open!"

_(Time lapse of…5 minutes)_

BAM! Another loser down the drain. Oh man, I've been doing punch and run so long, it was starting to get boring.

"An ambush?" I heard someone yell. Think that's Nile. Yup, it's Nile.

I started running to where I heard the voice and saw Kyoya battling a whole bunch of bladers, "3-2-1, Let it RIP! Fly, Falcon!"

Flacon disappeared and a whole bunch of beys got knocked down, "Go Kyoya! Nile needs help! I can hold them off!"

Kyoya slightly nodded his head, "Leone, let's move it!"

After they disappeared around the corner, I turned back to the battle, "C'mon Falcon! Time to kick some beyblade butt! Flash Destruction!"

And, then, they all went down.

"Hit them real hard Nile!" I heard Kyoya shout. Then there was a flash of orange, and I saw a glowing area. It disappeared, followed by an explosion.

"What was that?" I asked Nile when I arrived. He just ignored me, "Why you…"

We fought our way as a team through the rest of the battles.

"Hey Kyoya," It was almost sun down and we finally had some peace, "Why did you enter this tournament?"

"There is someone, I must and will defeat in the World Championships. In order to face him, I must go through this selection tournament. What about you?"

"Ha, ha," I rubbed the back of my head and blushed, "I… how should I say this? Missed the other selections, and this is the last one. But believe me, I'm strong. I know this blader, Da Xiang, he's supposed to be the best in the country, but I bet I could beat him! I've beaten this girl, Mei Mei, before. She's good too,"

"Nile. Why did you come here?"

"Huh?" Nile's head snapped up, like he almost fell asleep, "Why'd I come here? Back at my country, no one was good, so I had to come here in order to meet stronger bladers,"

There was a creak behind us, and we all whipped around, launchers ready.

"Ahh!" Someone underneath a manhole screamed.

"Oh," I retorted, "It's just you Marcus,"

"C'mon," He motioned underground, "Let's hide down here!"

"Hide under there! And trust you?" I spat, "Not on my life! If you guys want to go with him, I won't stop you. But I'm outta here!"

And with that, I climbed up a building , "Adios amigos. Follow the rat,"

I spent the next 10 minutes taking on bladers and beating them. Really, the only strong ones are Kyoya and Nile.

Then I saw Marcus and 2 others wearing the members bracelet rush by. That. Looked. SUSPICIOUS.

I blew a loud taxi whistle. Screech, my falcon swooped down and landed on my arm, "Hey boy. What's up? I need you to follow those 3, got it? Yeah, I'll get you some mice tonight. Just follow them!"

I watched Screech fly off and jumped down the manhole where Kyoya and Nile disappeared to. There was a hole in the ground so I dove down.

"They're gonna pay!" I heard Kyoya growl.

"Incoming!" I warned before my feet hit the water, "Blah! That's the last time I'll ever come and save you guy's butts!"

I swam around until I found an exit, "Hurry Kyoya, Nile! Nile! I thought you could swim! Your name is pretty ironic!"

"Shut up, Auryon!"

"Hey, I still have MY member's bracelet!"

When we got out, it was dark. They've had plenty of time to escape and Screech might lose track of them if I call him now.

"Kyoya," I heard a new voice behind us, "I challenge you,"

It was the African looking guy, who almost won against Marcus.

"I don't have the bracelet anymore," Kyoya sighed.

"Neither do I,"

"I do, but, we can't really battle right now,"

"Marcus you swine!" Kyoya shouted to no one in particular.

"He's too much of a coward to hide in the city, and there are plenty of places for him to hide outside,"

"Well if you're looking for Marcus, he's right there," The guy pointed to a mountain not far away.

"C'mon, let's go!" I urged, and we were off.

"There's nothing to worry about now," I heard Marcus' voice grunt.

"Oh you have plenty to worry about," Kyoya, Nile and I snuck up on them.

"The jig is up!" Nile declared.

"Uh oh," Marcus and his goonies cried simultaneously, "3-2-1, LET IT RIP!"

Kyoya, Nile, and I all launched our beyblade too.

The guy we brought along started muttering to himself, "They're planning a pincer attack!"

"You can see that from here?" I was amazed.

The guy nodded.

"You may be some use for us," Kyoya commented and then, our beys split from the formation and allowed their beys to hit each other.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!"

"Mystic Zone!"

"Striking Thunder!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

We left a little later. The sun was up, and there was only 1 hour left.

"Do you think we over did it?"

There was a smoking crater in the ground. The guy sweat dropped, but I shrugged, "Nah,"

"What's your name?" Kyoya demanded.

"My name?" The guy seemed panicky, "My name is Demure,"

"Hold this," Kyoya threw the sub member bracelet to him, "Show me you can protect it,"

"There they are!" Every single challenger was up against us.

"We're gonna take on the world!" Kyoya declared.

"Boom baby!"

"Alright, let's go!"

We took them all down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to a new chappie!**

**Thank you to the following:**

**Kingdom's Oathkeeper**

**roserain1998**

"Team Wild Fang moves on to the second round!" The DJ announced.

"Hey Nile," I grabbed his arm and turned him around to face me. Everybody in the group were closer than in the African qualifying rounds, "Did you like how they reacted when Team Nile saw you had joined our team? They named their team after you! Wow, you must've been popular,"

"Yeah…I guess?"

"Oh wait. Then again, the Nile River is pretty famous! So, no credit to you!" I stuck out my tongue and started running down the hall, "I'm treating for ice cream! Don't be late, or Kyoya's gonna freak. 'Oh no! I lost some practice time!'"

_(A few days later)_

"Team Wild Fang moves on to the third round!"

I laughed and Nile, Demure and I high fived, "Boo yah! Only 2 more to go until the B-block Finals! Team Chandora should be just a pinch,"

"Don't under estimate them though," Demure warned me, totally killing the mood, "That's the worst mistake you could ever make!"

_(Another few days later)_

Turns out our last opponent before finals besides Chandora, was Team…whichever one won the consolation match. Chandora's team members were Aneil, Vriddick, and Salhan.

When we boarded the plane, I saw a flash of silvery hair. I twisted around to get a closer look, but it was gone.

Nile, Demure, and Kyoya were staring at me, "What?"

"Why did you stop? Did you see something?" Kyoya asked.

"Just…you know what? Never mind,"

We arrived at the hotel and checked in, there was a cry, "Bu-bu-bu-bu-bull! Kyoya buddy!

A fat person with a HORRIBLE costume ran towards us. Kyoya lightly face palmed, "Benkei. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to cheer my Kyoya on!"

"Is he good enough to be on the team? You can't actually beyblade though. You'll have to be the athletic support," I informed him.

"I don't care!" Benkei looked determined, "As long as I can stand on the top of the world with my Kyoya, that will be enough for me,"

"Okey dokey, but how long will you wear that costume?"

"FOREVER!"

"….Whoa. I'll go down to the lobby, plus, I'm bored,"

When I walked down, I suddenly heard a cry, "Who's that?"

"She's the girl who beat me!"

I slowly turned around and saw the person the silver hair from before was attached to. Team GanGan Galaxy's Tsubasa Otori. And with him were Madoka Amano, Yuu Tendo, Masamune Kadoya, and Gingka Hagane.

"Hi?" I squeaked and saw who they were talking to, "Whoa! Mei Mei? Da Xiang, Chi Yun, and Chou Xin! Wow, it's been a long time!"

"Da Xiang?" Gingka turned towards them, "Who is she?"

"She's an old friend of Mei Mei's," Da Xiang informed them, "Auryon Mylura. Don't EVER underestimate her. She has a wicked bey, which she made herself from scrap metal and rubber. She disappeared last, last week. Where she went, I don't know. Hey Auryon, where exactly DID you go?"

"Um…Africa?"

"Huh? Why Africa?"

Our team had to be kept secret, "Um…oh look! Gotta go!"

I scrambled off, and hurried back in to our room.

"You seem glad to be back," Kyoya commented. You think?

_(The next day)_

"What?" I exclaimed, "We aren't going to the Press Conference?"

"There's no point," Nile was leaning against the door, watching us. Well, he IS right about that.

"Well, we DO need someone to go. How about Benkei?"

"Sure, why not?"

We left Benkei to the Press Conference and left for training in a secluded area. Nile was up against Demure and I was up against Kyoya. I had to refine my speed control. Once or twice I've lost control and almost lost in practice. I hadn't done any real battles yet. Kyoya wanted to keep me as a secret weapon, I mean, I tied with him. And I've never done much battles, just practice, and more practice. So only Mei Mei has seen some of my power.

"Auryon, Nile. I want you to participate in a team battle," Kyoya informed us in our group lecture. This was surprising, because it was usually Nile, then Kyoya. So why a team battle now?

"Ah…sure," We agreed, even though we had no idea why. Probably cooler? Crush the team faster? Well, whatever it is, it's been a long time since I've battled in an official battle.

"And this time, let's hope it's for real, Team Wild Fang!" The DJ announced. We were still halfway down the hall, but Kyoya told us to walk 5 meters behind him.

When he stepped in to the light, I saw his head turn slightly to the left. So I obviously looked too. There was Team GanGan Galaxy. Their eyes widened in surprise.

Well, that was weird.

When we walked out, a tide of boos hit us. What did we do wrong? Probably just Benkei messing up at the Press Conference. I just hope it wasn't major.

"Someone must finally take a lost on this stadium. First up, it's Vriddick versus…NILE!"

"Remember Nile," Kyoya gave him a fist bump, "Team battle. Request it,"

"What's this?" The DJ looked surprised, "Nile has requested a team battle! Let's see if Vriddick accepts. Yes! He accepts! Our team will never back down from a challenge! Vriddick's partner will be Aneil! Who will be Nile's partner?"

Kyoya fist bumped me, and I jumped down on to the walkway.

"It's Auryon!"

That stirred up a lot of chattering. Everyone was eager to see what I had.

"Ready Nile? You hold them off, and I'll take 'em. 3-2-1, LET IT RIP!"

"Go Storm/Rock Serpent!" They went in for the kill.

"Horuseus!" Horuseus intercepted, and held them both back firmly, showing them just how much we overpowered them. They didn't seem to notice.

"Falcon!" Falcon engaged speed mode, and I decided to use my first special move. It's been a long time since we've had face time, "Sonic Quake!"

Falcon generated an air shield around itself and shot sonic waves on to the ground, resulting in a mini earthquake, hence the name. It barreled towards the Serpents, and an explosion followed. It's a done deal.

The smoke rose, showing both of the Serpents had suffered a stadium out, "Boo yah! In your face, SUCKERS!"

There was a lot of muttering as we walked back. Nile softly chuckled, "It's all yours, Kyoya!"

As Kyoya started up the aisle, I kept an eye on GanGan Galaxy. They were muttering amongst each other as the match began. Salhan was pretty confident when he burned away Kyoya's Lion Gale Force Wall.

"What did I tell you?" Salhan shouted, "Your wind-chill techniques won't work here!"

"You've told me nothing!" What? All of Kyoya's Special Moves were wind-chill. If he couldn't use them, then that was a huge handicap, "The one you're thinking about is the old Kyoya! Not this one! You are no match for the new me! There is only one person worthy of battling me,"

Me? Nile? Kyoya whipped around to where team GanGan Galaxy was sitting, "Gingka! For months, I have worked without rest to defeat you! How can I defeat you? How can I make Pegasus stop? I found those answers!"

"But first you have to get past me!" Salhan's Flame Serpent plowed towards Leone. Kyoya turned back and slightly shifted his head.

Leone stood strong, and started pushing Serpent back, like an attack type would, "Not done yet! Go Leone!"

Leone jumped, and hovered above Serpent. He was going to use the move. That move that he and I worked on with the tornados. The one that he worked son so hard to perfect. Just like I did with my new Special Move.

"Watch closely Gingka. Watch and witness the Lion's new fangs! King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!" That settled it. Flame Serpent flew back and made a crater in the stands.

"Holy Nine-day-oh-nine (a/n: is this what he said?)," The DJ blared, "Even Salhan has been defeated!"

"This is only the beginning!" Kyoya declared and turned his attention back to Gingka, "What you've seen here was nothing. I'm holding back Leone's real strength for when I battle you!"

"I'm looking forward to it!" Gingka shouted back. The crowd cheered as we left.

When I logged on to the computer later that day, there was one new e-mail. It was on who we were battling next.

"Hey guys," I urged them over, "We got news. They have the winner for the consolation round,"

My eyes raked over the page, and stopped on who we were up against next. My heart stopped, and I couldn't breathe. Finally, I managed to find my voice, "W-Wang Hu Zhong,"

"That's China's team, right?" Kyoya commented. I slowly nodded my head.

I'm up against my old friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peoples! I made a quiz for you guyzez. ** quiz/4271784/Beyblade-Boyfriend/

**Thank you to the following:**

**Guest**

**All the readers!**

_(2 days after the e-mail)_

After we landed in Africa, I found China's team. They wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Uh, what's wrong guys?" I asked, but they kept their heads low and swept right past me.

Huh. Must be something Benkei said. If it is, I'm gonna beat the crap out of him!

The next morning when I woke up, the rest of the team was already up.

"We tried waking you up," Nile explained, "But even freakin' cold water up your nose can't do that. Now hurry up, Kyoya's already to have symptoms of craziness. Try to get up before he rips us to shreds for being late,"

I got ready and went down to the lobby, where Kyoya wore a scowl, "What up? Why are you so late?"

"The bed loves me too much. It won't let me go," I cried. Nile, Demure, and Benkei snorted and Kyoya's scowl grew deeper.

"Whatever," He turned around and started for the exit, "Just follow without chasing after another stray butterfly will you?"

"I've never done that before!"

"Oh really? You know, you really shouldn't lie,"

I growled as I thought of the time when we were in a busy market, and a butterfly flitted across my face. Then I got lost.

"Hurry up!" Benkei called to me, "Don't get lost again!"

I groaned, but jogged after them.

_(BATTLE TIIIIIIME!)_

"Welcome everybody to the 4th round battle between China's team, Team Wang Hu Zhong, and our very own team, Team Wild Fang!"

We walked out in to the light, and waves of cheering fans greeted us. Team Wang Hu Zhong was waiting at the other side of the stadium. Wang Hu Zhong…my friends. But I hope to win the World Championships, so no way am I going easy!

"The first round is Nile vs. Chi Yun!"

I did a small high five and smile, and Kyoya gave him a fist bump, "Get 'em Nile. Don't hold back on them or ANYONE,"

Nile nodded and sauntered down the walkway, where Chewy glared at him. Ha, still can't shake the nicknames. You do NOT wanna know where I got Chewy from.

Huh. A balance type against a defense type, this will be interesting.

"3-2-1, LET IT RIP!"

"Go, Vulcan Horuseus!" Nile yelled as Horuseus charged towards Lacerta. The attack should've sent a normal bey flying, but Thermal Lacerta, being an excellent balance type, only budged a little.

The battle dragged on, but Nile hadn't used Mystic Zone yet, so we still had an ace up our sleeves. On the other hand, Chi Yun also hadn't used Tempestuous Whirlwind Storm yet, but I knew them. They were at a disadvantage.

"Horuseus!" Horuseus spun in to the middle, "Alright, special move, MYSTIC ZONE!"

I silently smiled as the field glowed. There was a little bit of guilt, as I knew that my friends were one step closer to defeat. The smoke cleared, and Thermal Lacerta had suffered a sleep out.

Chi Yun's face was covered in shock, "I…lost? I'm sorry, Da Xiang,"

"The—the winner is Horuseus! So Team Wild Fang gets 1 win!"

I shot them an apologetic look and readied for my match.

"Our next match is Chou Xin vs. Auryon!"

I steeled my nerves and strode to the stadium. Chou Xin looked miserable, his hair was barely combed and his clothes were, for the first time ever, wrinkled. Just before I was about to ask Chou Xin what was up, he opened his mouth and croaked something I couldn't decipher.

"What?" I cupped my hand over my ear, "Sorry didn't quite catch that,"

"Ahem. Team Battle?"

I glanced back at Kyoya, and he seemed to not know what was happening, "Sure,"

"Chou Xin has just requested a team battle, and Auryon accepted! Auryon's partner is Kyoya and Chou Shin's partner is Da Xiang!

"Team battle?" Kyoya seemed annoyed, almost as if he didn't want to even participate, "Are you sure they aren't just trying to give themselves an advantage?"

"Yeah!" I winked at him in a playful way, not a flirty way, "I KNOW their special moves and favorite tactics. No worries!"

"Alright, if you say so,"

On the other side, Da Xiang was whispering to Chou Xin about something, probably to fix his attitude and be serious. Chou Xin wearily nodded and lifted his launcher.

"3-2-1- LET IT RIP!"

"Let them think they're getting the upper hand, 'kay. Don't worry if you start to loose spin power, that's all on me," I muttered to Kyoya from the corner of my mouth.

"Zurafa! Take down Leone!"

"Virgo! Focus on Falcon!"

They aimed sperate attacks at us, and the second before Virgo hit, Falcon presumed Speed Mode. Then it struck out at Zurafa, sending it reeling back before making contact to Leone. Then, Leone lurched to the side, crashing in to Virgo and kicked it aside.

"Nice one," He commented, "Leone, Special move! King Lion Tearing Blast!"

"Zurafa!"

"Virgo!"

"Joint Special Move!"

"What?" I reeled back, "They have one?"

"Enternal Spinning Typhoon Dance!"

Virgo and Zurafa circled each other and the Spirits arose. Virgo had unsheathed her blades and was now riding on Zurafa, charging towards Leone. They crashed through the twister, and tossed it in to the air. Leone barley managed to keep spinning, and I saw Da Xiang's pupils focus on the bey.

"It's over!" He shouted, "Zurafa, Storm Surge!"

"No!" Mei Mei shouted, "Da Xiang, you don't understand!"

Falcon reappeared next to Leone, and its energy wheel slided, but not to change modes. The energy wheel locked on to Leone's energy wheel and engaged speed mode again. This time, it spun around Leone, to help it gain extra spin strength.

Zurafa got knocked aside from Falcon, and Leone was back up to regular spin power.

"Alright, ready Kyoya?" I smirked.

"Oh yeah, I was born ready! Leone!" He answered.

"Falcon!"

"Joint Special move!" I saw Da Xiang and Chou Xin's eyes widen in shock and fear, "Griffin Bolting Fang!"

The spirits had combined to make a Griffin, which streaked towards Zurafa and Virgo and tore them apart.

Both Zurafa and Virgo were sent back. I blew a huge sigh of relief. We made it past the semi-finals.

"You guys were awesome!" I yelled to them, but Da Xiang and Chou Xin coldly turned away, and my smile slowly vanished.

_(At the airport, ready to leave. We're going to JAPAN! And our opponents are GanGan Galaxy)_

"Auryon! Wait! Don't leave yet! Auryon!" I turned around and saw Mei Mei run towards me. She panted to a stop next to me.

"Hi," I grumbled.

"Auryon," Mei Mei was blushing. BLUSHING! "I dunno where to start… um… okay. Do you like, as in, LIKE, like Kyoya,"

"What?" Now I was the one who was blushing, "No way Mei Mei! Definitely not,"

Mei Mei raised an eyebrow, "Joint special moves are made when you have a bond. Bro bond, Sis bond, Friend bond, and Boy/Girl bonds,"

"No, no, no, no, no!" I shook my head profusely, how could she ask me this, "We only have a Team mate bond!"

"Okay then," Mei Mei took a deep breath, "Well, Chou Xin…he can see. You know what he can see, right?"

"Yeah, love,"

"Well…oh gods…ChouXinlikes,asinLIKE,likeyou,"

I blinked, "Uh…what?"

Mei Mei sucked in her breath, "Chou Xin likes, as in, well, you know what kind of like, you,"

"Chou Xin the fan girl Super Star likes…me?" I raised an eyebrow, "Ya sure? I'm like, 2 years younger than him. And besides, I'm just…you know…average,"

"Oh no," Mei Mei shook her head, "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You've grown, like, 3 inches taller since we saw you when you were 10. And your hair is a lot curlier. To be honest, I—I'm sorta jealous,"

I gave my head a shake. In the good old times, it was ME who was jealous of HER, never the other way around.

"Auryon," I found Nile standing next to me, "The plane's about to leave. We gotta go now,"

"Bye Mei," I waved back at her and gave her a small smile, "Don't worry about a thing, 'kay?"

Then we boarded the plane and left for Japan. Don't worry Chou Xin, I'll tell you what I think…sooner or later.

I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice the red-haired male who took a seat behind us.

_(Mystery POV)_

"Beautiful," I eyed the girl and her bey, "Such speed and grace. But she'll need to be struck down in order for Gingka to win!

**CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFHANGER! Okey dokey, see ya NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's time for another chappie! A lot more people have faved, and reviewed. Thank YOU! TO:**

**xlauraax**

**LittleMinx-Assassin**

**Penpal678910**

**ALLLLLL ZE REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAADERS!**

**xlauraax**: **The Mystery isn't an OC. The only OC is Auryon.**

**LittleMinx-Assassin**: **Okay, the possibilities are…**

**Auryon/Kyoya**

**Auryon/Chou Xin**

**Auryon/Nile**

**Auryon/Tsubasa**

**I'll have a poll up for which one I should use**

**Yeah, she's SUPER UPER DUPER PRETTYYYYYYYY! Well, whatever, ON TO ZE STORRRRRYY!**

When we got to the hotel, I entered my room. They booked me my own cuz I'm the only girl! The view was amazing, looking right over the ocean.

Suddenly, snapping me out of my dream like state, I heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door and was surprised to see Nile standing there, "Uh…what do ya want?"

Nile rubbed underneath his eyes where there was paint, "Seems like in Japan, having face paint 24/7 is a bit weird, plus, the color's coming out. Can you help me remove it? I mean, you removed spray paint from Kyoya's hair,"

"Ah," That was a bit abnormal, but, the color really was coming out. The paint was a dry, stale, brown, orange, color, "Sure. Come on in, you can take a seat at the bed while I go get the sponge. And spray. And…you know what? Just sit on the bed,"

I grabbed a variety of supplies from the bathroom and brought them out. When I exited the restroom I found Nile, staring out the window.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked, sneaking up on him.

Nile squeaked and raised his dim green eyes, "Yeah. You're lucky to have your own room. Having a crazy hamburger obsessed fatty in your room isn't exactly pleasant,"

I snickered, "Well, let's get that off ya,"

He turned around to face me and I pressed the sponge on. I tried scrubbing, but it didn't work, "Grr. Won't come off. I'm gonna try this, 'kay?"

I raised the steel wool scrubber.

"What?" Nile covered his cheeks, "No way. That's gonna hurt!"

"Man up!" I started scrubbing, and Nile shrieked like a little girl. The paint started getting off, but it still wasn't enough. By now, there were some bleeding scratches.

"I'm gonna have to clean that up," I grabbed some alcohol wipes, and smeared it all over. Then I tried scrubbing again, "Darn it, didn't work,"

"Maybe if you did it faster, then it maybe would've worked,"

"Yeah, let's try that again,"

I was about to go max speed, scrape-off-your-face style, when suddenly, I heard the click of the lock opening, and froze.

"What are you 2 doing? No I won't allow you guys to do it!" I heard Kyoya scream.

I twisted my head to see him, he was fuming but then, that look was replaced by confusion. Demure and Benkei came in too, and looked perplexed as well.

"Doing what? I'm just scrubbing the paint off Nile's face, and if you didn't want me to do that, you should've told me earlier,"

"Um…scrubbing it off is fine, but you REALLY need to choose some better words to fit in your vocabulary,"

"What do you mean?" Nile spoke up.

"We thought you were doing the s-word!" Benkei shouted.

"WHAT?" Nile and I screamed simultaneously, "I mean, you could say that but THAT LOUD BENKEI?"

"Oh my god," I covered my reddened face while Nile looked away, "Kyoya, you have too wrong of a mind,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever,"

_(Press Conference)_

"Now, before Mystery Man explodes, are there any more questions?" It was the Press Conference and Japan's DJ stood before with a swarming mass of reporters

"Is it true?" A reporter asked Kyoya, obviously ignoring the fact that's Kyoya had his eyes closed, crossed his arms, and was sweating. And his eyebrow just twitched. Heh, heh. Bye, bye reporter, "That you quit Japan's representative team just to battle Gingka?"

"That is not important," Kyoya got up, probably relived that he didn't have to sit down in that cramped chair anymore, "Just grab a ticket…and watch us battle! Gingka, you better be ready!"

"I was born ready!" Gingka was on his feet in a flash.

"So—so, is it on?"

"Yes, it is on! Bring the news to you family, friends, neighbors, cats, dogs, canaries! 'Cause this battle's going down in history!"

"Who does he think, telling the world that this battle is going down in history?" Masamune, the American weirdo, leapt up on his seat, "Because you're forgetting the name of a very important person!"

"Who could that be?"

"Me! I'll show you a battle, so awesome, it'll make Gingka and Kyoya's battle look like a kid's game of marbles. My opponent will be…" There was a long pause as Masamune's eyes darted from Nile, who was also crossing his arms, and me, shooting him a death glare. He's so rude and so self-centered, "Um…Nile! I challenge you!"

I sucked in my breath as I waited to see his reaction.

"You sure make a lot of noise for a little guy," Nile hissed.

"I'm big enough to challenge you!"

Nile's hand shot up in front of Masamune's face. He was holding Horuseus, and slowly got up, "I don't think so. So we will show you what a real battle looks like. Take a good look, at Vulcan Horuseus,"

"Ha!" Masamune took a step back and pulled out his own bey, "Check out Ray Striker!"

"Things are really heating up, we already have two rivalries!"

The Press Conference ended, and we shuffled towards our team room.

"Nervous?" I squeaked to both Nile and Kyoya. Nile and I haven't talked much since the accident…bum, bum, BUM!

Nile breathed heavily out, "No. Not really. Masamune should be pretty easy to defeat. People like that, well, they're hopeless,"

* * *

It was the day of the battle, and Nile was still asleep. Kyoya, on the other hand, had drove to a store where you could buy supplies such as lights, fans, and other home items. Sorta like Home Depot. I think he's getting a chainsaw to cut through Nile's door.

I walked up to Nile's door and put my ear on it. There was snoring coming from inside the door, and I giggled. Nile was still asleep, and I think I just heard the elevator doors open.

"Kyoya," I called down the hall way as he lugged up a chainsaw, "He still sleeping. You think Gingka or someone put knock out pills in his drink?"

Kyoya didn't answer, just kept on trying to get to the room. I sighed and dug around in my pocket until I found the key card. Then I slid it through the lock and the door opened.

"What?" Kyoya exploded, "You had a key card all this time and never told me, but instead made me use up a fraction of my saving for a CHAINSAW?"

I sweat dropped and pointed at Leone, who was currently in Kyoya's pocket, "You could've just used Leone,"

"Oh. Right,"

Smirking, I rolled my eyes and open the doors. Inside was NOT what I was expecting.

Nile was sprawled across the bed, shirtless and wearing his pajamas, which consisted of black drawstring cotton pants. No gloves, shoes, or bandage thingies, and it turns out he has a LOT more tattoos than we thought, and if he wanted me to take them all off, Kyoya would go on a killing spree. Nile had his mouth open and was drooling.

"Gah!" I jumped back and crashed in to Kyoya, and we lay on the floor, tangled in a mixture of arms and legs, "Get your butt out of my face Kyoya!"

"Then you should try moving your foot. The bottom of your shoe does NOT taste good, ya know!"

When we finally untangled each other, Nile was awake with a confused expression in his eyes, "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing…just, get dressed, 'kay?"

Nile saw me and looked down at himself. Then he kicked us out and slammed the door in my face.

"Nile seems to be having a nice day,

* * *

We walked to the stadium, Kyoya in front, Nile and I were right behind him, and Benkei and Demure tagged along in the back. Call us ducks, but I felt pretty safe, sandwiched in the middle. Pretty safe until I saw a weird person who disappeared behind a corner. The person was holding a red and silver bey, snapping me in to an old memory.

_(Flash back)_

_It happened a year ago, when I was 12, but it was a memory that I particularly disliked, so I never thought about it. My mom, who was half Japanese, brought me to her grandparents place. For vacation. My brother was 15. _

_He had always been a rebel, but always strong of mind and body. My role model. He taught me everything there was to know about beyblade, and trained me._

_Green eyed, and red haired, he always won against me. _

_Then, the organization came. Their logo was a ragged D and they took my brother on to a helicopter. I couldn't lose him. So I followed. They didn't go far, just to the outskirts of town where they were holding a ceremony._

_A family of a father and son were at the head of the crowd, lighting up the way to heaven with a bey. The helicopter shot a torpedo at a cave opening on the mountain. The explosion sent the father and son up the mountain. I knew my brother was in the helicopter, so I followed._

_What I saw would be ironed in to my memory forever. My brother, was different._

_He had spiked up his hair, and dyed it white. His eyes were still green, and a shimmer of his old red hair still remained, so I knew._

_We were in a cavernous room, and there was lava bubbling beneath our feet. My brother had closed his hand around a purple crystal, and the father was yelling words of warning to him. The son was lagging behind._

_My brother launched a bey, silver and streaked with blue. But the stranger's bey looked strikingly like it._

_The father launched his own bey, blue streaked with white, and they clashed. 2 spirits, intensely powerful, one a dragon, and the other a Pegasus._

_I trembled behind a rock when the father was knocked down and my brother collapsed. A man behind him called his name and they left. _

_The cavern behind me started to crumble, and I ran out, following my brother._

_When I yelled his name, and he and the man turned around. I tripped over my own feet when I saw him, and a rock fell on my right hand._

_My brother's eyes were now gold, and all that was left of his former self was a streak of red. He just kneeled next to me, and handed me a sheet of metal, and a ball or rubber. Then he gave me his old hunting falcon, Screech. I never saw him after that._

_My mother found me dehydrated and starving, as I was left there for 2 days. Screech brought me food, but he nor I could budge the rock._

_I told my mother the story, but everyone just shook their head and said my brother must've gotten caught in that collapse and died. She sent me back to China, where top class doctors took weeks to fix my hand. Even Mei Mei ignored my story._

He was probably 3 or 2 years older than me, and had white hair from the back. The stranger was wearing all black, and a bit of gold, and had either a white jacket or a white cape around his shoulders.

"Guys," I kept an eye on the corner, "I need to go to the bathroom. Don't worry about me, I'll catch up,"

Then I ran off before anyone could protest. When I rounded the corner, I spotted him looking around before ducking in to an alley.

I narrowed my eyes and took a running start towards the flat side of a small, brick building. Screech soared above me as I jumped and planted a foot on the building. Using the momentum, I flung myself and grabbed the edge of the top of the building. Panting, I managed to get myself up.

The stranger was getting further and further. I sprinted along the tops of buildings until I was in front of him.

The face was my brother's. My brother…Ryuga.


	5. Chapter 5

**We have another chapter, and thank you to the following, especially….**

**LITTLEMINX-ASSASIN! : I know, pretty unexpecting. But, you'll see, it isn't what it'll look like. XP **

**Guest: Dude. Speak English.**

**All the READERS!**

**Sorry to all those looking forward for another chapter. I was grounded a few days ago, so sorry, won't happen again (unless I get grounded yet again).**

* * *

My heart stopped as I stared down at the figure, slowly coming right underneath me. This was probably my last chance to speak to my brother.

I hopped down and spoke softly as the figure stopped to analyze me, "R—Ryuga?"

Ryuga seemed thrown at the sight of me, "Who are you. Don't tell me that you're…Auryon?"

I rushed forward to embrace him, but then his face twisted in to a sneer, "You never really got it, huh? Why I left you in the first place, WHY I left you those things and Screech in the first place, do you? Just kept your head low and kept looking for me,"

"Ryuga, what are you saying?" I panicked in a crazed voice. I finally found my brother, I'm not letting him go so easily, "I'm your sister! I spent a year, training and working to be the best I could, just to look for you!"

"Come now, sister. You say you've been training hard? Do you think you're good enough to surpass your own brother? Step forward and we will see! Raise your launcher!"

"LET IT RIP!"

My brother's bey and Falcon intertwined each other in a memorizing dance before clashing against each other again. None of the attacks seemed to be affecting any of us.

"Special move! Sonic quake!"

Wind propelled itself against my brother's bey's rotation, slowly turning down the spin strength.

Ryuga smirked, "You have been getting better. But, let's see if you can keep up! Dragon Emperor Supreme FLIGHT!"

The spirits arose, and I saw my brother's bey strike down Falcon. Dust whooshed through my hair as Falcon fell behind me. I never lost that easily. Not ever.

"Who are you?" I hissed as I realized this Ryuga's way of catching his bey was much too rough for my brother, "You're not my brother,"

"No," Ryuga took out a cloth and started polishing his bey, "I'm not,"

My anger exploded, as I reached for the butter knife I had took during breakfast and flung it at him. The knife traced a line of blood along his cheek. Ryuga didn't even flinch, "Where…is…my…BROTHER?"

"I'm not your brother," Ryuga threw back his head and roared with laughter, "Your brother's name isn't even Ryuga! Want to know where your brother is? He's in a tomb in Egypt. No, no, he's not dead," He added when my face contorted in a disgusted look, "But since you've spent a year looking for me, I guess I should reward you,"

"The night when I took my bay, L-Drago, your brother was escorted on to my plane. He seemed ideal to me. When he was took on to the plane and in to my room, I managed to overpower him and steal his life force, that's why I didn't die the day I made contact with L-Drago,"

"But," Ryuga hesitated, "When I tapped in to his life force, I pooled in just a smidge of mine. Oh, he'll still be your brother; he'll just have a few of my features. Right now, I reckon he is still alive, in a small life supporter. You wanna find him? You go to Egypt. He'll have my hair and eyes, that's just a hint, and his bey is…well…you'll see,"

"Who is my brother?"

"Well, you never knew, but he went by the name…Ryuto,"

* * *

After discovering about the name of my brother, I trudged back. The cheers in the stadium were deafening, so that's probably why I didn't hear the swoop of wings. Something hit me in the back of my head, and I was knocked out.

I opened my eyes to see a vast darkness and memories that weren't mine. My brother's.

"_Look Auryon, there's something I need to tell you…"_

"_Hey, Little Sis, my name isn't Ryuga,"_

"_I'm not a little kid anymore, Mom! I'm 16!"_

"_No! Get away from me!"_

"_I wish you were dead, Auryon. I wish I were dead,"_

"_So kill me then, if you love me so much! Kill me Auryon!"_

"_Hey Auryon. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Don't ever forget that. I wanted to tell you that because I won't be here tomorrow,"_

_Then my own memory…_

_I was at the Battle Royal before the Battle Bladers tournament. I was #13 and had hid most of the time._

"_Ha, ha! You're in my Ant Lion Trap!"_

_I got up from the tree which I was resting in and dangled from my knees. There was a kid with orange hair, another kid with green hair, a girl with blue hair, and a fat guy with navy hair._

"_Hey," I whispered, "I'm sure I didn't get the invitation, but I don't mind crashing your party…"_

"Hello?" A gentle voice prodded me out of my thoughts, "Are you okay? You just fell over and your friend here ran over,"

I opened my bleary eyes to see a smooth face with blonde hair whipping around it. Her light blue eyes pierced in to mine. Next to her Nile, Demure, and Benkei stood, worried looks plastered over their faces.

"What happened you guys?" I shook my head to clear my brain, "Wait, where's Kyoya?"

We walked back and Nile and Demure took turns explaining what happened. Turns out Nile won his match, and Kyoya tied in his, but completely used up all of his energy reserves.

"So all in all," I rasped, still not yet recovered, "I've got to win?"

They all nodded.

"Um, I'm sorry for interrupting," The girl with the blonde hair cut in. She was so quiet, I had forgotten she was even there, "But what are you guys babbling about? I'm Leila, Leila Terriyami,"

"So sorry," Nile apologized, "I'm Nile, don't ask for the last name, and this is Demure, Benkei Hanawa, and Auryon Mylura,"

"Ah," Leila smiled warmly and took out a bey. It was blue with dashes of yellow and its bitbeast was a thunder bolt morphing in to a fox, "This is my partner, Lightning Fox,"

"Sweet," I managed a smile, "Here, take a look at Speed Falcon,"

"Well," Leila turned around, "I must look for the person you were talking to earlier. He is important. I'll see you around...maybe,"

We watched her leave. Leila Terriyami…what a strange person she is.

**Okay, this is my shortest chapter yet. Thanks and R&R!**


End file.
